Ichigo's Troubled Travels
by Kowaba
Summary: It's a very hard time for Ichigo, the poor man doesn't have his powers after managing to seal off Aizen for a while and he's had too much time on his hands. But what if there was a certain Inner Hollow who had a backup plan for something like this? Well the answer's simple, Ichigo doesn't get much room to decline and he's more than willing to do what he must to get his powers back.
1. The Journey Begins

**_A/N:_** **Alright everyone, we're not here to gawk, we're here to read, let's not discuss this any longer.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own** _ **Bleach**_

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, Sunday 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kurosaki House, Sunday 7:29 p.m.**

' _Scrub a dub dub, I need new shampoo, scrub a dub dub~_ ' Ichigo sang in his head which was very unusual for him and even he knew it. Normally he wasn't such a cheery person but something about the shower that he was currently having really brightened his mood.

Indeed it was a comfortable shower, the water was just right, he didn't have any tests to study for, and no one was currently in the house since his family was out seeing a movie. Yep, he was totally alone.

He reached for the bottle of shampoo, the one he had noticed that was running on empty, and proceeded to squeeze the electric blue liquid out onto the palm of his hand. He swiftly delivered the shampoo to his spiky orange locks and scrubbed like there was no tomorrow, making sure to clean his hair down to it's roots. After a few minutes of scrubbing, he held his head under the shower head to rinse his hair out.

And like that, he was completely submersed in his thoughts of his common, day-to-day musings.

' _I wonder if Keigo ever shuts up about girls around his sister, I know she's beat the shit out of him if she heard the things he's said._ ' Ichigo wondered as he scratched his chin. Or perhaps Keigo knew to shut up around her?

 _Crash!_

' _What was that!?_ ' Ichigo wondered as he heard a distinct crashing sound from downstairs. He was the only one in the house, there wasn't supposed to be any noise!

Survival instincts taking over, Ichigo quickly acted by turning off the shower and stepping out before securing a towel around his waist. Normally he would've at least put on some sort of clothing article to cover himself but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to act like he normally would. So he walked out of his bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly, not really having a plan to take on the intruder but rather trusting them to have some manners despite their crime. "Hello?" He asked louder after he heard some more rambling.

"Hmm... I've never been very good at cooking..." Ichigo's ears twitched when he heard that very familiar voice.

"Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked as he finally made it down the staircase and was greeted with one of the best sights that a man could ever wish for.

Indeed it was, Yoruichi Shihōin in the flesh... and an apron. The dark skinned Shūnpo goddess was standing in front of his oven with just an apron on to bare her voluptuous body to anyone who could see. And boy was it a sight cause fortunately for Ichigo, with her turned away from him he had a full view of the best ass in the entire Seritei, so that was saying something.

"Good evening Ichigo, finally decide to stop taking a shower and join us for dinner?" The purple haired bombshell smiled.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? And wait- did you just say 'us'?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly perplexed by what was going on and how he had no clue as to why she was in his house. He just closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"Oh my gosh Ichigo, you take one shower and forget all about us! Maybe you should take a bath every once in a while." A loud, cheery voice said.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. "Oh no... that voice..." He absolutely dreaded that voice.

He slowly turned his head to the kitchen table to see Rangiku Matsumoto, dressed in her regular Shinigami attire so of course that meant her watermelon-sized breasts just hang out, but she was also joined by Retsu Unohana who was also in her shinigami outfit.

"You know darling, I've looked at that shampoo you like and I do have to say it has some pretty strange ingredients." Unohana smiled politely before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh don't waste your breath Uno-chan, Ichi-kun here is gonna lose his mind one of these days." And just like that, Kukaku came up behind him and put her recently restored arm on his shoulder. The Queen of Fireworks laughed hardly before taking a big gulp of her Sake.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ichigo freaked out as three random Shinigami chicks seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Shut up strawberry! I'm trying to talk to my son here!" Ikumi Unagiya yelled as she abruptly opened a door before slamming it shut just as fast.

"Gee wiz, someone needs to calm down." Jackie Tristan sighed as she sipped her coffee, calm and collected as always. She and Riruka Dokugamine were currently standing by his back door, as the rest of his living room was absolutely teeming with girls.

Riruka blushed when he started to stare at her and went full Tsundere mode. "Stop looking at me you idiot! Don't you have better things to do!" She shouted.

"You're in my house! I can stare if I want!" Ichigo yelled back before realizing he was indeed staring at her, completely forgetting that these women were not supposed to be in his house. "Hey wait a minute, who the fuck are you!? You need to get the fuck out of my house!" He hollered.

"Shh! You all are disrupting my program." Tier Harribel's start voice cut through their yelling match like a knife through butter.

Ichigo rose his eyebrows at her. The busty, tanned blonde was just calmly sitting on his couch watching _Shark Week_ and he didn't have a clue as to who she was!

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" He shouted, his face burning red from how much he was yelling at the chicks.

Tier didn't dignify his question with a response and simply looked at the TV, however, another girl made her presence known. "Ichi-kun!" Nelliel tu Odelschvank popped up from the other side of the couch and eagerly waved at him, her generous bosom swaying around haphazardly.

"Umm, hi Nel?" Ichigo waved with an unsure demeanor. ' _How the hell is she an adult?_ ' He wondered.

"She's been like that all day!" Haineko exasperated from her new spot next to Rangiku. The voluptuous ash cat was currently in a game of cards with her fellow Zanpaktou, Zabimaru, but took time away to show her annoyance with Nel's cheery state.

"Hey hey, pay attention to our game!" The female half of Zabimaru growled. Her other half was probably with Renji or something.

Then as if by magic, Ichigo hears a chorus of steps behind. "Ichigo babe, I broke your computer!" Candice Catnip said nonchalantly as she brushed her flowing green locks while descending the flight of stairs.

"And I broke your bed..." Menimas blushed while she awkwardly rubbed her arms together under her gargantuan bust.

Bambietta Blasternine laughed hoarsely when she marched down the steps. "And I blew up that fucking rat thing when he tried being a pervert!" She cackled madly.

Ichigo's face lost all color at that moment when these girls suddenly appeared at the top of his stairs. "Okay, somethings not right here!" He declared.

"And what would that be?" Lisa Yadomaru asked in her flat tone of voice while carrying a basket of laundry with Mashiro Kuna in tow.

"Yes, I'm curious to find out as well." Yoruichi finally spoke up again as she turned around to look at him, giving him the perfect view of side boob.

"Well first things first- I have so many freaking women in my house and I don't have a fucking clue as to who some of you even are! Just what the hell are you all doing in my home!?" He shouted in outrage. "Second of all, why the fuck are you all acting so normal! This isn't normal!" He waved his hands about frantically.

All of the girls just gave him a look that would suggest he was having a mental breakdown.

"Ichigo-sama?" This time Nemu Kurotsuchi spoke up.

Ichigo immediately snapped his head towards her direction. "What's with the '-sama' part? I'm not your superior!"

The black haired woman looked completely unfazed by his question and continued on her own. "Your towel is undone."

Rangiku waggled her thin eyebrows and gave a whistle of appreciation. "Oh I didn't know you were going to strip for us Ichi, I would've brought my singles!" She laughed haughtily.

Ichigo quickly moved to cover his privates but was quickly grabbed from behind with two hands digging their fingers into his shoulders before being spun around to come face to face with Tier. How the hell she got behind him without noticing, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was metaphorically frozen solid with her stern gaze.

"Ichigo." Her monotonous voice pierced his ears. "It has been exactly five weeks, two days, eleven hours, and twenty-eight minutes since you've last taken me on one of those date things you humans have, when will I get another?"

Woah. The fearsome Tercera Espada and Lord Queen of Hueco Mundo was getting mad at him because he hasn't taken her on a date in a while.

Is Ichigo a pussy slayer or what?

"Oh relax you bleach haired bimbo, Ichi-bo has had his hands tied trying to keep your two asses from being thrown back into Hueco Mundo for overstaying your appointed vacation time!" Yoruichi hissed as she suddenly popped up next to him, pointing at Tier and Nel.

Nel tried to look offended, but she just couldn't because she was so ecstatic that her Ichigo-sama was looking in her direction. Tier on the other hand, took the challenge at face value. The tanned bombshell crossed her arms under her enormous bust and walked right into Yoruichi's face.

"As I recall, you're not exactly a Shinigami anymore, are you? You may have once been royalty but now I'm the Queen of this household." Tier said sternly, getting right up in Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi didn't shy away from the challenge either, even stepping closer to the Shark Empress so that there bodies were only a few centimeters away from each other (with their respective racks being only a few millimeters from touching.)

But before either alpha could make their move, a rather brilliant woman came to the rescue. "Woah woah woah there ladies." Lisa smirked as she sashayed in between them. "Before you get into a fight, may I suggest moving this to a pool of mud for all of our entertainment."

"Oh get out of here you!" Yoruichi swatted at Lisa and the black haired woman retreated to her spot from before.

"Look." Ichigo said, grabbing all the girls' attention with his simple sentence. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here and I don't even know some of you here, but what I do know is one thing..." He trailed off, making the girls question what he would say next.

"He's gay." Apacci whispered to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, causing a few girls to stifle a giggle at her joke but still managed to stay composed so they wouldn't interrupt him.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm calling the fucking cops if you all don't get out of my goddamn house within the next five minutes!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

There was a moment of silence.

And then all the women burst into laughter.

"Oh you're funny Ichigo, you'll always surprise me with your secret humor!" Unohana giggled.

Riruka was leaning heavily on a chuckling Jackie. "His stupidity is endless!" She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh my!" Menimas covered her lips with her glove to give off the illusion that she was not laughing.

"Good one Ichi!" Nel giggled.

Ichigo's face burned red with not only anger, but embarrassment. "Hey! I'm serious! Get out!" He yelled before pointing at the door.

Ichigo was then once again forced to direct his attention to a different girl, this time it was one he was surprised to see here, he even tried to cover his manhood because he felt like it was terribly indecent for her to see.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you really that angry?" Orihime Inoue blushed as she spoke to her crush, wearing only a light pink nightie to conceal her absolutely banging body.

"Inoue..." Ichigo whispered, wondering exactly why she was here among these totally weird but strangely attractive group of women, some he knew but some he didn't. Sure he didn't care all too much about her being in his house, but the rest seriously weirded him out.

Before he could say another word, he suddenly felt a pulling sensation on his groin. "Ahh!" He grunted as he fell back onto the stairs, taking a seat due to the sensation in his pelvis being so great.

"Ichigo!" Various women jumped up and quickly bolted to his side, wishing to see if he was okay and what they could do to make him feel better.

"Ichigo-kun, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Unohana went into full Doctor mode and began inspecting his crotch to see if there were any abnormalities.

"Come on Ichi, stay with me." Nel whispered concerned, crawling behind him and rested his head on her pillowy soft thighs.

"Ah! Oh!" He groaned, the tugging sensation on his manhood seemingly budding up to a climax.

"Unohana! What's going on!?" Bambietta growled, obviously worried for her boyfriend's wellbeing.

Ichigo seemingly faded out of consciousness, his vision fading out...

 **Kurosaki House**

"Nnnhhn!" Ichigo groaned in his bed, his hips bucking uncontrollably. "Nnnyyyaaaahhh!" He moaned, feeling the odd feeling in his stomach boiling to a thousand degrees before shooting out his manhood. Speaking of manhood, from what he could feel, his length was wrapped in a tight, boiling hot oven and seemingly sucking him off.

He felt the familiar feel of a climax...

Once he realized what was happening, he managed to summon the willpower to crack open one of his eyes and see a sight that would forever be embedded in his mind.

Yoruichi Shihōin staring dead at him with her dark lips wrapped around the thick base of his cock and his semen slowly sliding out the sides of her lips and down his shaft.

Once she had sucked up all there was to be devoured, she released his cock with an audible pop and let it wilt on his stomach.

"Ahhh..." She sighed with content. "Always glad to have a late night serving of milk!" She grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	2. Yoruichi 1

**_A/N:_** **So far pretty good reception! But of course you weren't here for comedy, you are here for lemons!**

 **And another thing, if you don't already know, Bleach is in fact ending tomorrow... I know, it's really sad. The worst part is Kubo is being rushed by Shounen and it's really stomping on all of the plans for the ending that Kubo originally had and I'm sure they were great! But even if the magnificent manga is ending, I believe it's up to us to keep it alive on here until we get some sort of reprieve in the shape of the Anime returning or an Aizen spinoff movie to explain his origin. Thanks Bleach, it's been fun.**

 **Now I failed to realize this, as I'm not a very good author, but I have neglected to inform you on when this story takes place. It takes place after the "defeat" of Lord Aizen BUT before the Lost Shinigami Substitute arc. So in the time skip sort of, it replaces the Fullbring arc but the characters are still there.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own** _ **Bleach**_

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, Sunday 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kurosaki House**

"Yoruichi..." Ichigo moaned as she sucked up every last bit of his seed, drinking it like milk through a straw. She was always very talented with her tongue but it never ceases to amaze him how damn good her head game is.

Idly, he let his right hand wander up to her head and appreciatively stroked the deep purple locks.

Yoruichi once again pulled up from his manhood and sighed heavily, letting air flood back into her lungs after she so generously sucked him off. She took a look back at her work and smirked as it slowly wilted back onto his stomach, clearly showing that she had sucked him completely dry of his seed.

"Sorry to wake you up like that Ichi-bo, you just seemed to be having a bad dream and I thought you would love to be woken up like this." The Shihōin royal apologized, then purring in appreciation as he pet her on the head.

"Hey Yoru-chan..." Ichigo yawned, acting completely normal.

"Yes dear?" She replied with a grin, eagerly waiting for the outburst that was sure to come. Slowly she crawled up to him and rested her head on his bare chest. From the feel of her upper body, Yoruichi was only wearing her black sports bra, which meant that her perky, chocolate DD-cup melons were sitting snugly against each other.

He ignored her blatant display of sarcasm. "What time is it?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Three o'clock in the morning!" Yoruichi grinned, proud that her stealth skills got her inside his room with no one knowing, even Kisuke who was normally up at this hour in the night and always on the lookout.

"Ah..." He sighed, closing his eyes and preparing to go back to sleep.

Yoruichi stifled a giggle, fully enjoying how he has yet to flip out or at least respond to her being there with him. But after a few minutes of waiting, Yoruichi was about to give up on the reaction she so desperately craved. Until...

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open.

"Yoruichi!?" He shot up off his bed, throwing the sheet away and nearly falling out of the bed.

"That's the name, don't wear it out." She said nonchalantly, checking her nails to show she didn't care but on the inside her heart was doing jumping jacks.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" He shouted comically.

"Giving you head." She giggled.

Ichigo froze in his freak out but still gave her an odd look before freaking out again. "How the hell can I see you? I don't have my Shinigami powers! Are you in a gigai?" He shouted questions at her.

"Nope, 100% pure Yoruichi goodness you're looking at." She said.

"But how can I see you!?" Ichigo was getting a little lightheaded from how much he was screaming.

Yoruichi yawned cutely and stretched her limbs. "Well Ichi, did you think about who you're around? Your school friends who still have spiritual pressure?" She asked although it was a lie, but it wasn't like Ichigo would see through it. His friends were not nearly as strong as he was so it would be impossible for him to siphon of their reiatsu. What had really happened was she snuck into his room every night with Kisuke and ran some experimental tests, ones that he will never know about.

Ichigo leaned back and slumped his shoulders, honestly feeling kinda stupid as he never noticed that and didn't exactly know how to reply to that remark.

Now if one was wondering why Ichigo was mad that she was there but gave zero fucks as to why Yoruichi was previously sucking his dick, at three o'clock at night, well it could be summed up to Ichigo and Yoruichi have an "on again, off again" relationship.

Which means that when Yoruichi gets horny, she fucks Ichigo's brains out as a stress ball of sorts. At first he wasn't very appreciative of her using his body for his own needs, but eventually he just settled for the thought of this being the way Yoruichi courts a man.

Yoruichi slowly let her hand slid over his chest before gripping his far shoulder. But when she did that, Ichigo shied away from her advances.

"Not that I'm not grateful for you blowing me while I was having a bad dream, but I'm not really in the mood..." He said, looking at her with hope in his eyes that she would understand.

But unfortunately for him, Yoruichi only looked out for numero uno- herself.

"Nuh uh mister, you're going to repay my favor!" The Goddess of Flash smirked as she cupped his chin and directed his attention to her so his brown eyes connected to her electrifying golden orbs.

Ichigo griped his blue sheets tightly and flung them off his body before sitting up again and swinging his legs over the side so he stand. "C'mon Yoruichi, my family's here, I can't have you screaming and hollering with them here." He sighed while getting onto his feet.

Yoruichi merely chuckled as she rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm. "Your family's out of town, remember? They wanted to go to that theme park but you wanted to be a sourpuss and stay home." The dark skinned woman said.

The orange haired teen yawned as he scratched the back of his head and looked back at her, damn she was looking too good to resist! She may have been covering her desired parts by accident but that didn't change the fact that he has seen them, tasted them, and ultimately knew every inch of her luscious breasts and ass.

Seems as though his yawn was contagious since Yoruichi let out her own catlike yawn a few seconds after he did.

"Just because my family isn't here still doesn't make me feel like getting all sweaty, I have a dream that I would like to talk about and I feel like that should be my top priority." Ichigo said as he slowly walked over to his desk and turned the desk chair around for him to sit in.

"Well I'm sure this dream can wait until I get my rocks off..." Yoruichi said lowly, starting to form a plan in her mind on how she could get Ichigo inside of her the fastest way possible.

Ichigo continued to lean back in his chair with his arms crossed, not only was that dream super weird, but it also gave him a massive headache. It was like he tried sticking his head through a tiny metal hole to see through the other side.

While he was contemplating this dream, he hadn't even noticed that he was still naked, but good thing Yoruichi nearly was too so it wasn't as embarrassing to him.

But speaking of Yoruichi, the sexy and alluring demon cat had finally got her plan together and sat up on the bed abruptly, causing her ample breasts to bounce within her bra. "Well if I'm not getting any tonight, I guess I'll just go take a nice, hot bubble bath to relieve my pent up stress." She sighed, noticing how Ichigo's eyes immediately darted to her and his eyebrows slightly raised in interest.

"It's been ages since I've taken a bath here." She continued as she stood up so Ichigo could fully take in her fit, voluptuous figure. Yoruichi was extremely athletic and had the body to match with her lean muscles, but that didn't take away from her killer curves that had the perfect combination of large, generous T&A not to mention her wide hips to boot. But the most alluring part about the oh so humble Goddess of Flash was perhaps her soft, dark skin which definitely set her out amongst the other Shinigami. That, added with her long, flowing purple hair and gleaming golden eyes, made her quite the exotic beauty.

Slowly her hands snaked up to her large, full breasts. "And I'm sure that you won't mind if me and my... girls used your bath, would you?" She bit her lower lip sexily.

"Uhhhhh... go ahead." Ichigo wiped the drool from his mouth and nodded his head eagerly.

Yoruichi chuckled lowly as she turned around and began to slowly walk towards his bathroom. It was only a few quick strides until she was at the door frame and when she was about to go in, she put both hands on side frames, bending slightly to push up her firm and round ass to make it even more appealing. "And Ichigo..." Yoruichi whispered.

"Yes! Er, I mean... yes?" He corrected himself, not wanting to look to eager.

The purple haired bombshell looked back over her shoulder and winked at him. "Feel free to join me." She told him.

No matter how desperately Ichigo wanted to just rush in after her and plow her good, he still wanted to show that he could hold out on sex and receive some special treatment about his wicked weird dream. He shouldn't just forget about it just for him to get some ass!

Yoruichi didn't wait for his response before turning on the bathroom light and getting started on turning on the bath water and letting it run at her exact temperature that she preferred, which was nearly boiling hot. She didn't both shutting the door as she wanted Ichigo to experience her undressing.

Back with Ichigo, he was seriously regretting mentioning his dream at all and not just diving straight into her, his sexy little hell cat. So now he was subjected to her dressing.

Now most girls were slow and sexy about undressing, they wanted to make their lovers really anticipate it, to crave it. But Yoruichi was different. She already knew Ichigo craved it, and that she would have him between her thighs in a little while, so why bother trying to prolong the process? As soon as she pulled up on her black bra, her large, meaty orbs bounced out into the free air and already were her nipples nice and perky, plus the light of the bathroom gave her tits a nice, erotic shine. Of course while Ichigo was a boob guy, he could admit that Yoruichi had an extremely nice ass, as he could clearly see when she hooked her thumbs around the waist band of her skintight shorts and pulled them down to reveal her nice, thick ass and thighs.

It could've been negative twenty degrees in his room but that would not stop Ichigo from getting aroused at his pseudo girlfriend getting undressed.

' _Well I'm sure we could discuss my crazy dream later..._ ' He started, biting his thumb as Yoruichi once again leaned over to pour in some bubbles, once again showing Ichigo her taut, firm ass. ' _It can definitely wait!_ ' He told himself as he got up and started to rush over to her.

Yoruichi was quick to notice him approach and teased her hips in an enticing and hypnotic manner. "See Ichigo, what did I tell ya? You can't resist me." She smirked.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo said as he made it to the bathroom and dropped to his knees to worship Yoruichi.

Yoruichi was pleased when she felt his hands cup her bountiful cheeks and gave them a tender yet somehow rough squeeze. She reached behind her and moaned as his hot breath blew against her lower lips. "That's my boy..." She purred while biting her lip seductively. "So kind of you to return the favor..."

 **The Next Day**

"Oh Ichigo!" Yoruichi screeched as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and squeezed tightly, loving the way he was filling every bit of her womanhood with his manhood.

Ichigo didn't say anything back as he gripped her hips harder and continued to plow her pussy with all his might, her soft, silky lower lips running along his cock only encouraged him more. Her steaming hot walls coating his length in her exceedingly hot juices.

It was currently nine o'clock in the morning yet Ichigo and Yoruichi were still going at it with a passion. Of course they had a few breaks but while they were waiting for their breakfast, Ichigo threw Yoruichi up on the counter and dropped his pants.

Yoruichi leaned over and bit down a scream of raptures as she once again came around his meat. Once again she made a mess of their bodies by squirting all over his cock and pelvis and the insides of her soft thighs, and then it dropped down to the floor from their bodies. It also made for an erotic sound as it applied a wet squelching sound to the slap of his hips meeting her ass.

"I'm almost there..." He groaned, closing his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he felt the knot in his stomach slowly untie itself.

Yoruichi was quick to jump for that opportunity and began to affectionately lick his cheek like a cat as he palmed her right breast and roughly squeezed the round orb of meat, feeling her hard nipple press into the center of his hand.

"Cum for me Ichi." The purple haired, dark skinned goddess told him before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Rnrr." He grunted before giving one final thrust and unleashing his seed into the Shihōin Princess.

"Ahh!" Yoruichi screamed, her claws once again digging into his back as she felt his boiling hot sperm flood into her snatch, painting her pretty pink pussy white with his cum. He was balls deep inside her and was shooting his load into her like a hose. This was normal for them after they spent the night together but it didn't make it any less hot.

Yoruichi smiled at the ceiling with a lustful gloss taking over her eyes.

"Ahhh... I'll never get tired of this... I feel so full..." Yoruichi moaned, steam coming out of her mouth from the intense heat in her body.

"Now..." Ichigo panted. "Now do you want to talk about... my dream?" Ichigo panted, leaning his head down onto her smooth shoulder.

"Heh..." Yoruichi chuckled lowly. "If you're not gonna shut up about it, then I guess I can sit through it." She said.

Ichigo didn't smile as he simply pulled out of the dark skinned babe, taking a minute to admire his handy work of totally pulverizing her snatch, before stepping back a few steps and falling back into his chair. "Well..." He started, clearly nervous.

Yoruichi crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. "Well? Go on pussy, spit it out!" She encouraged in her own special way.

A vein pulsed on Ichigo's forehead and he glared at her. "Hey! This is kinda hard for me! Cut me some slack!" He yelled.

A vein pulsed on Yoruichi's forehead as well. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a scaredy cat!" She retorted. "Now tell the fucking story!" She commanded.

"Fine!" He yelled back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I had a harem..."

Yoruichi merely blinked, looking at him like it was nothing. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"I said I had a harem!" He repeated.

"I see." Yoruichi said, looking completely normal. "Then I guess I have some news as well." She said.

"And that is...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yoruichi didn't say anything as she hopped off the counter, walked in front of him, put her legs on either side of his, and proceeded to sit down on his lap. "I know you would have a harem." She said.

"What? You're joking!" Ichigo said. "I don't believe you!"

"Well believe it kiddo, I know that a certain someone wants you to have a harem." Yoruichi rested her head on his shoulder, hugging herself close to him like he was about to die.

"Who?" He asked, starting to get slightly worried.

"Your hollow." She whispered.

"What!?" He asked, clearly shocked that the son of a bitch in his head was trying to get him laid. "No way!"

"Yes way! He came to me one night while you were asleep and told me his plan!" The Flash Goddess said, kinda annoyed that he didn't believe her when she was obviously worried about him. What she didn't tell him was the part when Hichigo got tired of talking and proceeded to fuck her stupid but that's a story for another time. All she was concerned with was building up Ichigo back to the state he was before Aizen and the only way he could do that was to find another way to rebuild his lost Reiatsu.

Ichigo merely shrugged her off and stood up. "Look if you're not gonna take me seriously..." He mumbled. "I'm just trying to make sense of this dream. It was so weird, so life like. I didn't even know I was dreaming it felt so weird." He said honestly.

Yoruichi sat back in the chair and looked at her hands. "Look Ichigo, I don't care if you believe me or not, but you have to start sleeping with more girls." The purple haired woman said.

"What! Why? I'm sorry Yoruichi, that may turn you on but I'm a one woman kind of man!" He shouted.

"Yes! I know that, trust me I do, but you don't understand, you have to fuck some more bitches!" She shouted back at him.

"No! I'm staying loyal and that's final!" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, shut your stubborn ass up and pack your condoms, we're going to the Soul Society so you can get some ass!" Yoruichi stood up abruptly, fast enough to knock over the chair.

"No!" Ichigo turned around and crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

Yoruichi stuck out her lip, very upset that he's not complying to her wishes, she's only trying to look out for him and protect him. Without a single word, she turned to him and extended her finger in his direction. " **Bakudō number 4: Hainawa!** " Yoruichi shouted.

Ichigo didn't have time to react before his arms and legs were quickly wrapped in a rope of lighting. "What the fuck!? Yoruichi!" Ichigo screamed as she effortlessly picked him up and threw him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm taking you to Kisuke right now so he can knock the stupidity out of you and open your eyes!" Yoruichi said as if she was taking him to the hospital!

"What? No! Don't take me to him! He's crazy!" Ichigo flailed and screamed.

Yoruichi didn't respond and proceeded to open to open his front door and carry him all the way to Kisuke's shop where he could look over the young boy.

Now if you're wondering why Yoruichi wanted to take the poor boy to Kisuke when earlier she was talking about the Soul Society, she wanted to use Kisuke's Senkaimon since it had the uncanny ability to take a human body and dematerialize it down to a Reishi based one.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _A/N:_** **Kukaku's up next! Special thanks to Natsu is Awesome for this and he really helped me with some decisions on here. By the way, My Hero Academia is looking pretty awesome right about now...**

 ***Update* this chapter didn't really feel connected so I had to go back and tweak some things, nothing major just a few points. Try and find them!**


	3. Kukaku's Jubilant Jugs

**ITT Chp. 3**

 **A/N** **: I felt like this one took unnecessarily long for me to update, guess it's been a real drag since Bleach ended. But don't worry, I won't give up on this fun story! And now it's on to our regularly scheduled programming.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own** _ **Bleach**_

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, Sunday 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Urahara Shoten**

"Go figure, the one time anyone ever comes to visit old man Urahara is when they need to be ferried to the next world! Oh woes me!" Kisuke exclaimed comically while working on the _Senkaimon_ to take Yoruichi and Ichigo to the Soul Society, or more specifically, the Shiba compound.

"Oh shut up Kisuke, I came over here not even two days ago! And that was just for dinner!" Yoruichi berated him.

Kisuke looked at her from over his shoulder. "So you came over here for Tessai but not me! You admit it!" He accused.

Ichigo, who was still tied up and sitting on a rock in between the two older spirits, looked like he was seriously about to die from boredom. "Umm, I have a question?" He said blandly.

The strawberry knew that one of the best ways to get Urahara to cooperate was to ask him questions pertaining to the matter at hand so he was about to play the blonde like a fiddle.

"And that would be...?" Kisuke asked with a smirk.

"Just how exactly can I see you two? Well you may be in a gigai but how can I see Yoruichi? I'm deadweight now." Ichigo stated.

"Excellent question, young grasshopper!" The blonde smiled. "It's all pretty simple actually."

"Is it Kisuke? Is it really?" Yoruichi crossed her arms.

The sandal wearer stood up, almost finished with calibrating the _Senkaimon_ for their departure. "Oh but it is my feline friend. You see Ichigo, while you may not have your original Shinigami and Hollow powers, you still have a soul, like all beings, normal or not. No one can ever destroy a soul, it can only be placed somewhere else. But fortunately for you, you still survived Aizen with a cracked soul which means that you collect _Reiatsu_ but you just can't contain it as it leaks out of your damaged soul."

Ichigo and Yoruichi both looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Bullshit." Yoruichi said.

She knew Kisuke ran some tests and experimented on Ichigo while he was asleep (something she didn't entirely agree with but nonetheless risked it for the prospect of having her Ichi back) but the slippery bastard never fully explained what it was.

"You're withholding a lot of vital information." Ichigo continued. "Like always, your keeping me away from the full story until it all circles around and comes to bite you or me in the ass because of it."

Kisuke, in one of the rare moments where he was fully serious and concentrated on this particular situation, looked back at them. "No matter how many times I say it behind your back Ichigo Kurosaki, you never cease to amaze me with how fast you catch on."

"You'd be surprised how fast he learns to use his tongue." Yoruichi whispered to herself with a smirk.

Kisuke resisted the urge to smash his head against a boulder and just looked at the young man. "Alright Ichigo, I could tell you Ichigo, but only if you do something for me." He said seriously.

Ichigo looked very curious, usually Kisuke never told him directly what he wanted in exchange. "What do you need me to do? It must be very important if you're telling me flat out that you need something." The orange haired teen said.

"It is actually, my astute pupil!" And just like that, he was back to being jovial Urahara. "There's been a few minor bursts of _Reiatsu_ in the Karakura Town area and I'd like for you to scope around the area and see if you could deal with these problems."

"What? How can I deal with these problems if I keep loosing any _Reiatsu_ that I have?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara just smirked. "Remember Ichigo, your soul is only fractured, meaning that it can be repaired. Unohana or Mayuri can go more in depth on the situation later, but what's important is that I'm giving you three days to regain at least a small fraction of the _Reiatsu_ that you used to have."

"Three days!? Old Man, that's impossible!" Ichigo paled. "How do you expect me to fight when I'm pretty sure I will be nowhere near strong enough to deal with a Hollow!"

"Relax Ichigo!" Yoruichi walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "I think I may have just hatched an idea..." She said, looking at Kisuke.

Kisuke knew what she was thinking and nodded, she was on the right track.

"Yes Ichigo, it has something to do with that X-factor I told you about." Urahara whistled.

"So what's the part you're not telling me, Hat'n'Clogs?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I'm not at liberty to say..." Kisuke lowered his hat so it gave his eyes a shadowy overcast.

Ichigo rose his eyebrow and his muscles strained against the _Kido_ rope. "And why is that?"

Kisuke looked down... before pulling out his cane and twirling it while he whistled. "Because the _Senkaimon_ is ready! All aboard!" He said loudly, like a train conductor.

Yoruichi suddenly lost all interest in the conversation as she grabbed Ichigo by his neck and hoisted him up so he could stand. "You ready?" She asked.

"No I'm not ready!" Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "I want to hear what this old coot wants to say!" He shouted.

"What!? I can't hear you!?" Kisuke said, beginning to whistle louder. "But you should have no trouble getting to the Shiba's, I took out the cleanser so it should be some smooth sailing from here to there!" He shouted.

"And remember! Three days Ichigo! Three days!" He reminded them, knowing full well that Yoruichi was responsible enough to remember to bring him back.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, giving him a nod as a thank you of sorts, before tugging on her boyfriend. "Alright let's go, we need to get going before it gets too late!" She told Ichigo.

"Ugh fine. But we're not done here Kisuke!" Ichigo said.

"We never are my young Padawan, not best of luck to ya!" He smiled before the duo took their few steps before entering the _Senkaimon_.

Once the pair was fully submerged in the bright light, Kisuke took off his hat and scratched his chin. "I'm sorry Ichigo but Isshin will have to be the one to break that news to ya." He said before shutting off the otherworldly portal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Shiba Grounds, Saturday 7:49 p.m.**

"Wahh!" Ichigo yelled as he fell from the sky, still bound by the _Kido_ rope.

But luckily for him, Yoruichi was quick enough to catch him before he roughly got reacquainted with the ground of the Soul Society. "Woah there boy, settle down." Yoruichi told him like she was speaking to a spooked horse. Gently she landed on the ground and willed the _Kido_ to disperse.

Ichigo stretched his arms out, happy to have them free. "No I'm not gonna calm down! I almost fell to my death!" He snarled.

"Fine then." Yoruichi shrugged and dropped him to the ground before stepping over his crumpled form. "I'm just gonna go on without you, catch up when you stop acting like a little bitch, m-kay?" She smirked as she began walking to the front door of the eccentric building.

Ichigo wiped some dirt off of his shoulder before starting to race after her. "Yoruichi! Wait up!" He said.

Yoruichi just chuckled haughtily at him. "Great. Now before we enter Ichigo, tell me, what do you see?" She asked him.

The teenager just gave the land a once over. "Umm, grass? And some bricks? The sunset? Two giant arm statues?"

"No! Not that! What's something missing that happened when we first arrived here?" She clarified.

"Umm... the absence of Uryu, Chad, and Orihime?" He guessed.

Yoruichi bit her lip in frustration, resisting the great urge to slap him. ' _I swear, if he didn't have such a big dick then I would dump this son of a bitch!_ ' She fumed.

"No not that! Think harder!" She encouraged.

Ichigo gave it a moment's thought before stumbling over the realization. "Oh! Those two twins aren't here!" He said.

"Yes, good Ichi!" Yoruichi praised him with her voice dripping sarcasm. "Now do you hear Ganju's loud, obnoxious voice? Of course you don't! That means we can have a peaceful night!" She explained to him like she was teaching a child to ride a bike.

Ichigo glared at her. "Hey, anyone could've made my mistake! Don't hate me for it!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just get inside." Yoruichi said bride breaking open the door and guiding Ichigo through the complex layout of the Shiba clan house.

"Kukaku! We're here!" Yoruichi yelled as she and Ichigo walked through many rooms.

From the quietness of the house, Ichigo guessed that no one was here. But a gruff but feminine voice proved him wrong in only a matter of seconds.

"You know, the next time you call me, saying that you will be _visiting_ in an hour, I'm gonna kill you. Do you know how hard it was to come up with an excuse to make those idiots give me the house for a few days!? I sent the brothers on a wild goose hunt and Ganju's off doing Kami knows what!" Kukaku shouted.

"That's all swell babe but where are you?" Yoruichi asked, not really caring about the jet haired woman's problems.

"In the family room..." Kukaku sighed heavily, puffing and pouting.

Yoruichi immediately knew where that was and took Ichigo's hand to lead him there. The reason Ichigo didn't say anything was because Yoruichi was walking in front of him, so you know what he was staring at.

Finally the duo rounded a corner and led them to what looked like to be a den of sorts with comfort furniture and bobbles all around the room. One thing that surprised Ichigo was the amount of pillows strewn about the room and how they were just tossed haphazardly around.

But sitting on a particularly large stack of pillows was Kukaku Shiba, the craziest black haired woman that you'll ever meet. Well, the craziest black haired _Shinigami_ that you'll ever meet.

"Want to explain to me all the cryptic messages you've been sending me?" She asked, taking a puff of her pipe.

Yoruichi looked offended. "Why Kukaku! Can't it just be two dear friends showing up to check on one of their long time acquaintances!? I'm appalled that you would think so little of me!" Yoruichi gasped.

Kukaku just chuckled. "Oh cut the shit, I got the message you sent me a few minutes ago. I'm pretty confident in the belief that what you're telling me is total bullshit." She snorted as she stood up.

"C'mere you." She gestured to Ichigo to which Yoruichi nodded and pushed him forward. "Yoruichi says you have a horse cock." Kukaku said bluntly. "So, let's see it." She crossed her arms under her heavy bosom.

Ichigo immediately blushed in embarrassment. "What? Yoruichi! Why did you-" He started to complain but Yoruichi threw her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "I'm doing this for you own good, now drop your pants." She commanded.

There was a bit of hesitation in Ichigo's eyes but he eventually shrugged and slowly pulled his Hakama down and let it fall to the floor to reveal his naked lower half.

"Damn kid." Kukaku whistled, looking at her prize. "Still soft but a hell of a lot bigger than most I've seen." She said before crouching down onto her knees before him.

Yoruichi's other hand slowly snaked its way around Ichigo to grab his still flaccid shaft. "Oh Kukaku, you have no idea what this one eyed monster can do." She purred, licking her lips.

Slowly, through Kukaku's ogling and Yoruichi's jerking, Ichigo's meat started to harden and stand at attention, causing Kukaku's eyes to widen in surprise so she could marvel the full glory of his erection.

"Holy shit... I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks." Kukaku breathed lightly, slowly leaning her head towards the hardened head.

"Go right on ahead Kukaku, we got all night." Yoruichi said, watching in fascination as Kukaku slowly inched towards the tip that was now beginning to leak a little bit of precum from its slit.

Not being the dramatic type or one to keep people on their toes, Kukaku just licked at the bulbous head, tasting the forming precum with curiosity. "Tastes pretty damn good..." She acknowledged.

Yoruichi's soft hand continued to stroke the shaft with skill. "See Kukaku, Ichi has the right stuff." She chuckled lowly, placing her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think?" She questioned.

Kukaku just licked the tip again, causing Ichigo to shudder in pleasure, before tapping her chin. "Well I think I can clear my schedule up for a boyfriend." She smirked.

Yoruichi mirrored her grin. "Excellent." The dark skinned woman whistled. "Now do you want top or bottom? Ichigo can work with any." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo just bit his lip harder. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Shh! You lost speaking privileges." Yoruichi quieted him before looking at the thinking Shiba woman.

"Hmm, with a dick this big?" Kukaku tapped it and watched it bob up in down like a fishing rod. "Better go with top just to be safe." She said.

"Excellent choice! Now Ichigo, if you would kindly lay down for me?" Yoruichi stepped back and signaled for Ichigo to land on a batch of pillows on the floor. Ichigo just shrugged as he laid down onto the soft pillows.

Kukaku smirked as she got off her knees and slowly slid her panties down her long legs. "This is going to be fun." She said as she slowly kicked her black panties off to the side before stepping over his lower half. "Make sure you don't bust your load too quick, or else..." She threatened with a glare before her arm slowly reached up to her ponderous bust. Slowly Kukaku took out her right breast which proved a difficult task for one hand since her mammary was so big. Ichigo couldn't help but get even more aroused as Kukaku handled her own huge melon which moved about as if it was made of jello.

Yoruichi smirked as she watched her old friend struggle with her amazing rack. ' _Perhaps I should've saved Kukaku for later, she might ruin boobs for Ichigo..._ ' She snickered.

Finally Kukaku managed to take her other breast out so she was now standing above Ichigo with her magnificent pair out for all to see. The two twins were very large and had a nice creamy color to them which made her rosy nipples even more erotic. Ichigo doubted gay he could even one of the pair with both of his hands since each one was probably larger than his head!

"Damn breasts, don't make bras large enough..." Kukaku huffed.

Ichigo just tried to keep himself from drooling as he stared at the uncovered breasts of Kukaku Shiba. ' _Holy shit, I wonder if Rangiku's are this big!_ ' He wondered.

"Alright, let's get this show in the road!" Yoruichi whistled.

Kukaku just huffed again as she slowly lowered herself to a squatting position and took ahold of his standing member and stroked it soothingly. "It's been a while for me and this is a pretty big cock, so no funny business, got that?" She raised her eyebrow expectingly at him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, just wishing she'd go ahead and sit on his dick.

Kukaku took a deep breath and kept stroking his shaft, taking it and slowly lifting up her skirt with her fake arm to reveal her womanhood. Ichigo looked down at the Shiba head's snatch and saw that Kukaku kept her's neatly shaven with a small patch of black before dipping down to two pink lips that dripped with arousal.

Slowly she bent his cock so that his aroused head would slowly massage her lips and she cooed from the warm feeling of his hard head brushing against her in such a way. "Wow... very nice..." She sighed. "It's very hot."

Ichigo just let his hands wander up her crouched legs, grasping at her thick thighs to squeeze the plump flesh. He didn't want to rush things, but he desperately wanted -no, needed- to be inside her. His erection was begging for it!

Apparently Yoruichi also shared his same views. "Oh hurry up you drama queen, sit on his dick already!" She yelled with a heavy blush. Kukaku could tell Yoruichi was also aroused, if her heated blush wasn't enough to tell then her hard nipples were a dead give. The two peaks were trying to rip open her clothes for Kami's sake!

Kukaku just glared at the two of them. "Oi, calm down! This is my first time in a decade or two so give me a break!"

"Oh please K!" Yoruichi snickered haughtily. "You've probably tossed a few guys here and there! You probably love it when someone fondles your huge cow tits!" She teased.

Kukaku blushed angrily, gripping Ichigo's shaft even harder, not enough to hurt but to stimulate more pressure.

"Fine! I'll fuck him right now then!" The black haired woman yelled before bringing herself over his tip and quickly sitting down, sheathing Ichigo completely within her aroused snatch. Her huge breasts bouncing in the process.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped as his cock was so suddenly wrapped in Kukaku's pillowy pussy. Kami it was so comfortable to be in! Yoruichi's was extremely tight but for some reason, Kukaku's felt like a wet pillow was wrapped around him.

Kukaku didn't even wince, in fact, she kept moving! Slowly bouncing herself on his shaft like it was a ball. "Oh man, that feels nice. Having a big, warm cock inside of my pussy. I think I made the right choice." She whistled with a blush on her face, slowly bringing her hands up to fondle her own breasts.

Yoruichi licked her lips, eyeing the flow of Kukaku's arousal that was slowly seeping its way down to Ichigo's pelvis. "Seems like you're a little too excited." She smirked. Soon a different object caught her eye, well rather two objects: Kukaku's titanic tits. "Hmm... maybe you could use some help there, your hands seem a little full." Yoruichi said as she slowly leaned over Ichigo's body to look at Kukaku.

"May I?" She asked politely.

Kukaku grinned as she put her hand under her heavy right bosom. "Go right on ahead." She offered her tit to the kitten.

Yoruichi graciously accepted the offer and latched her mouth onto Kukaku's plump nipple, rolling the hard flesh in her mouth and lapping at it with her tongue.

While Yoruichi tended to Kukaku's breasts, Ichigo occupied himself with her more than delicious pussy. He grabbed Kukaku's wide hips and went to town, plunging his cock deep into the wet sleeve of her pussy. The wet suction and slapping of his hips to the ample meat of her ass was music to his ear, egging him on to thrust harder and harder. He could tell that she was also loving it by the way she responded with her hips to his thrusting.

Ichigo opened his eyes and realized just how close he was to Yoruichi's crotch which her tight spandex pants covered her no doubt aroused snatch.

He took the one hand that was still left on her hip and moved it to take down Yoruichi's pants just enough to give him access to her pussy but she moved away when he touched her. He was a bit surprised but knew Yoruichi had another plan of some sort.

Yoruichi settled on sitting next to Kukaku, while her hands and mouth still tended to the woman's heavy breast like a baby. Ichigo would have to wait for his surprise.

Kukaku didn't notice the exchange between the couple, she was too engrossed in her own pleasure to care. Her hand still clawed at the fat, mountain of flesh that was her breast while her other hand rapidly rubbed her clit in every pleasurable way. Her womanhood gushed with pleasure from the hyper stimulation that Ichigo's cock was giving her.

"Oh Kami... that's fucking fantastic." She licked her lips as she tilted her head back, still managing to keep a steady pace and rhythm with Ichigo who was helping in the thrusting. Kukaku couldn't help but smile. This was going be how all her weekends were from now on.

But while the fucking was good, eventually Ichigo's sexual stamina caught up with him and he made to warn the Shiba clan head about his imminent orgasm.

"Kukaku..." Ichigo panted. "I'm gonna cum!"

Kukaku immediately opened her eyes when she felt the throbbing of his shaft and immediately picked herself up so now his wet rod was standing at attention, a few centimeters away from her dripping lips. But Kukaku didn't leave him hanging, she immediately took him in her hand and stroked his cock with all her vigor.

Ichigo was a little displeased about being removed from her pussy but found her soft hand, stroking his cock that was covered in her juices, to be just as pleasing at the moment.

And it didn't take long before he groaned and shut his eyes as he came, spraying his seed onto her hand and wrist, some blots even making it up to her pussy lips and painting it white as well. Kukaku smirked, the kid sure did have a canon on him. One that could shoot ropes of semen.

"Wow kid. You really don't hold back." Kukaku chuckled as she picked up her hand and brought it to her face so she could observe the way his cum dripped from her hand.

"Isn't it lovely?" Yoruichi asked as she stopped sucking on Kukaku's tit and leaned her elbow on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll say..." Kukaku ogled the seed for a few more seconds before slowly slipping her hand into her mouth to taste it. "I think I want more." Kukaku moaned.

"And you'll get more of it, my dear Kukaku. You're in his harem after all." Yoruichi kissed her on the cheek.

Finally Ichigo regain his ability to speak after his orgasm and shot up. "Now is it your turn, Yoruichi?" He asked, eager to dive into his sexy girlfriend.

Yoruichi just laughed. "No you silly goose, I have an... appointment... to make with a certain doctor. Why don't you and Kukaku here go have some more fun until I get back?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me." Kukaku smirked.

Ichigo just nodded his head, thinking about the next girl that Yoruichi was implying. Kukaku took his hand and led him off to her bedroom while Yoruichi giggled as she took off towards Squad 4.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **So what did you think? Too short? Well don't worry! Unohana's next and I'll be sure to give y'all a beefy chapter with it! So until then, stay frosty!**


	4. Playing Doctor

**ITT Chp. 4**

 **A/N** **: Ah man, for some reason I'm really getting into One Piece! I've been reading it for like a week now and I'm already at chapter 105! That may be slow for y'all but to me, that's magical! Anyways, let's catch up with Ichigo,**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own** _ **Bleach**_

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, Sunday 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Shiba House, Sunday 10:02 a.m.**

"Geez kid," Kukaku laughed throatily as she laid on her bed, completely relaxed while Ichigo was on top of her, servicing her huge breasts. "Did you miss church or something? Cause you're really worshipping my breasts!"

Ichigo pulled his mouth off of her puffy, swollen nipple. "Sorry, Kukaku, I just can't seem to stop!" He defended himself.

Kukaku simply patted him on the shoulder. "Oh relax, I like it! But I just hope you're not expecting milk to shoot out."

Ichigo just blushed as he once again firmly gripped the pliant boob flesh in his fingers and dragged his tongue across the erect bud. But before Kukaku could escalate things to the next level, Yoruichi whistled as she strutted into the room with a happy smile on her face.

Kukaku scratched the top of her head as she pushed Ichigo off her bust. "What's got you in such high spirits?" She asked.

Yoruichi just stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms, her smile never leaving. "Well Ichigo has to get ready, he has an appointment with a certain Doctor in about an hour!" She said as she tapped his feet.

"I have to meet Unohana in an hour!? I smell like a locker room!" Ichigo paled.

"Then you better go shower," Yoruichi whistled.

Ichigo jumped up and immediately ran to Kukaku's bathroom, Yoruichi and Kukaku smirking as they saw his cock bounce with each step he took.

"There's not a shower but I think the hot spring should suffice," Kukaku said, his cock still on her mind.

Yoruichi was thinking along the same lines. "Yeah, such a shame she was rather insistent that he go and see her, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off him," the purple haired woman laughed.

"Same, sister, same," Kukaku huffed as she threw her sheets off and got off the bed to go get ready and maybe make some breakfast while she was up.

Yoruichi joined her in making breakfast, being sure to add her two cents every now and then to make it to everyone's liking. Ichigo was in the shower, vigorously scrubbing himself to wash away any trace of sweat or sex juice that may cause Unohana to raise a brow. He knew that Yoruichi wanted him to add Unohana, but Ichigo didn't know if he was ready to tame that beast so easily.

 **Unohana's Office, Sunday 11:00 a.m.**

Ichigo sat patiently on the table, nervously waiting for Unohana to make her appearance. Isane came in a little while ago and with a red face, told him to strip down and sit on the table. He complied with her, at least covering his lower half for her sake since he wasn't so bothered by nudity any more but the poor Isane nearly fainted when he took his shirt off! He had to take it easy on her!

So now he was sitting naked on a table in a cold room, with nothing more to do than to twiddle his fucking thumbs and hope someone shows up soon.

And soon enough, he heard the door handle jiggle. He quickly straightened his back to make himself appear more presentable to the older captain.

"And how are you doing today, Mr. Kurosaki?" Unohana asked politely as she slowly pushed open the door and walked inside, Isane following her.

Ichigo was slightly perplexed by Isane's presence. "Umm, not to be blunt or anything Unohana-san, but I thought you and I were supposed to-"

Unohana interrupted him with a small smile. "Fuck? Oh my darling Ichigo..." She laughed as she walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My poor, darling Ichigo..." She continued to laugh.

"What?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"You simply can't handle me at your current state," she said honestly. "The way you are now, only having been with Yoruichi-chan and Kukaku-san, I'd snap your cock like a twig."

Ichigo and Isane winced, Unohana was being brutally honest.

"Way to put it nicely, Unohana-sama." Isane sighed.

"Ah, Isane! I forgot you were with me!" Unohana smiled as she put her other hand on Isane's _Shihakusho_ hem. "Isane will be your partner today!" The black haired mother figure said.

"Unohana-sama! Don't embarrass me!" Isane groaned.

"Oh relax child, I already gave you a run down of it last night. If anything, Ichigo should be the embarrassed one," Unohana said.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Eh, I've kinda learn not to care and just ride the roller coaster," he said honestly.

Unohana smiled. "Even better," she said before roughly tearing down Isane's _Shihakusho,_ exposing the poor girl's chest. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her, Isane really had a decent rack! Unohana and Ichigo both looked at the girl's pale melons with something . Isane squealed and desperately acted to try and cover her breasts, causing them to bounce wildly.

Ichigo laughed softly, jumping off the table to assist the poor lieutenant.

Unohana caught eye of his package and licked her lips. ' _Mmm, Yoruichi-chan didn't tell me it was so big... hurry Ichigo. Collect more Reiatsu. My pussy's waiting for you,_ ' Unohana with a wicked smirk before she quickly covered it up with her gentle smile.

"Relax, Isane, have you done this before?" Ichigo asked softly.

Isane blushed, not being able to tear her eyes away from Ichigo's rod. But she managed to focus long enough to nod her head in affirmation.

Ichigo nodded, "okay so you're not a virgin, but you're just really shy. So let's take it slow, shall we?" He asked.

Isane nodded softly, "y-yeah. It's been a while..."

"Well let's just start with your clothes then, shall we?" He asked, gesturing to her tattered _Shihakusho_ and _Hakama._ Isane agreed and they both started to work on her clothes, revealing new inches of Isane's soft, pale flesh as they undressed her. And soon enough, they were both now standing bare nude in the middle of the room with Unohana who took a seat near the window to watch. Both couldn't take their eyes off each other's bodies.

"Start with a blowjob, Isane," Unohana kindly advised, ready for their show to begin. She wanted to see how Ichigo put his gift to work.

"R-Right!" Isane blushed. "Umm Ichigo? If you would please sit up there..." She squeaked.

"Sure," Ichigo said as he hopped onto to observation table, his cock now fully erect and standing like a pillar out of his lower half.

Isane gulped, not expecting his cock to be anywhere near this great size. She licked her dry lips and unconsciously rubbed her thighs together as her hot, juicy core leaked arousal and ached in desperate need for attention. Her pussy was dripping wet and was ready for his cock to slide into it.

Slowly she adjusted herself so she was bent over his lap, her face inches from the cock that would soon make her scream in ecstasy, and scanned it.

"Subject appears hard with anticipation," Isane blushed, making a medical assessment that oddly turned Ichigo on even more. Who knew he had a doctor fetish?

"Approximately nine inches in length, one inch in diameter," she then lightly grabbed his member and slowly jerked it. "Subject also responds to stimulation with heat and quickened pulse. His testicles also clench when breathed upon."

Ichigo slowly raised his hand to pat Isane on the head, happy that she was finding her preferred pace.

"That's good Isane," Unohana chimed in. "Now maybe you should test orally?" She suggested, no small hint of arousal evident in her voice.

Isane nodded, slowly leaning forward to take in Ichigo's hardened cock head. Slowly the white haired woman took his top into her hot mouth, testing it's texture with her tongue and swirling around it to familiarize it's shape.

"Mmm, that's nice," Ichigo sighed softly, Isane's mouth feeling fantastic. Truth be told, Kukaku had not even used any other hole than her snatch, the only other way Ichigo pleasured himself with her body was her boobs, even if they were amazing, they still compare to a nice tonguing every now and then. Hell, maybe Isane would like to give him a paizuri?

Isane moaned as she slowly experimented with taking more and more of his length into her mouth, his head soon going past her mouth and venturing to her throat. But as it would seem, when Isane's tongue was tasting the underside of his cock, she gagged violently when his hard mushroom head pressed at her throat.

"Guess she's not ready for that yet," Unohana explained with Ichigo agreeing. "Don't force yourself Isane, stay within your comfort zone."

Isane nodded, but continued to fit what she could of Ichigo's cock into her mouth and expertly please it with her soft, plump lips and seemingly languid tongue. Pretty soon, Ichigo's cock was dripping with her saliva and her lips and lower mouth where also covered in spit. Not to mention Ichigo's cock began to leak his precum from his slit.

The tall woman tested the liquid in her mouth, swallowing around his member and letting his precum down her gullet. Oddly enough, she noted that his discharge taste like a mix of iron and pineapple. She could learn to love it.

"Very good Isane, very good," Unohana whispered, her fingers fidgeted with her clip board. Her nipples were pressing against her _Shihakusho_ and _Haori_ and it was driving her insane. It took all her will power to not rip her clothes off and take care of herself right then and there.

Ichigo hit his lip, he was growing closer and closer to his climax and she seemed to know it by the way her hand was fondling his sack, petting his balls like precious jewels.

"Shit Isane... I'm close," he warned breathlessly.

Isane immediately pulled her mouth off and quickly began to stroke his slobbery shaft with both hands to work him to an orgasm. "Su-Subject responds well... to intense stimulation-n..." Isane added shakily, slapping her lips together in lust for the milky payload that she was about to receive.

"Ahh..." Ichigo moaned. "I'm fucking cumming..." He sighed before his cock started to pulse rapidly, his ballsack clenching in response to his upcoming orgasm.

Unohana was on the edge of her seat for this. Just what was this boy's potential?

Ichigo gave one final sigh before he clenched his teeth and his cock pulsed mightily. Isane was totally unprepared for the thick, white rope of steaming hot cum that shot on her face, clinging from her forehead all the way across to the left side of her chin. Not to mention a few more smaller ropes after that, clinging to her eyebrows and hanging on her nose. But soon his frothy white load died down and a few drops of his cum landed either on his legs or the swell of her breasts.

"Subject has ejaculated quite a lot of semen," Isane moaned, feeling the hot, sticky mess warm her face. "But sadly I cannot measure the amount, I can only guess that it would take more than ounces to measure."

"But how does it taste?" Unohana asked, somewhat impatiently.

Isane took a quick lick around her lips to find out. "Subject's discharge tastes... wonderful. After a small taste, I find myself wanting more."

"You want more?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat cocky expression on his face. "I can give you more."

"Please," Isane nodded.

"Well then hope up on here, I'll give you an orgasm then fill you up. How does that sound? Me bursting inside your hot, wet pussy with both our bodies covered in sweat, clinging to each other in a passionate embrace?" He asked.

Isane blushed deeply. "Take me!" She said, joking him on the table.

Ichigo laid Isane down on the smooth leather, her back fitting comfortably to the cold cushion. Ichigo marveled at the girl's soft, sweat glazed breasts with hints of his cum on the top. The two twins wobbled slightly, adjusting to their owner lying on her back.

"Oh man," he sighed, grabbing each breast in his hands. "Look at these two," he pushed them together playfully, slapping them and bouncing them to elicit pleasure from her and viewing pleasure for him.

"S-Stop I-Ichi..." Isane stuttered.

"I just can't resist them!" Ichigo said.

"Stop making such a big deal of them," Isane bit her lip to stifle a moan. "They're only DD-cups," she admitted.

Ichigo didn't pay her any mind, she was being to humble. Even if they were the same size as Yoruichi's chocolate globes, the two in front of him were very enticing. Sure Kukaku had a fantastic set of GG's on her, but Isane's were comfortably big and perfectly even and compatible with her figure. It was super sexy in her own way.

"But even still, they're beautiful," Ichigo whispered into her ear as he leaned over her, her long, beautiful legs wrapping around his waist.

Isane kissed his cheek in response, "please, hurry up, I can't handle this feeling," she whispered, grinding her aching pussy against his hard rod, sandwiching it between her soft lower lips.

' _Yes, yes. Put it in her Ichigo. Let me see how you take women,_ ' Unohana sighed heavily, her right hand slowly making its way into her _Shihakusho_ and rubbing the skin of her soft breast.

Ichigo just laughed as he slowly pulled his hips away and pointed his meat staff at her quivering entrance. He took major delight in the way Isane's cum showered face contorted in pleasure when he shoved his cock into her.

"Ahh!" Isane cried in ecstasy, filling her walls stretch to fit his hard staff. Her long legs wrapped tighter around his waist, further showing how much pleasure she was receiving.

"Heh, your pussy's... better than I... thought..." Ichigo huffed, leaning his head against her shoulder. But just because he was huffing and puffing, he still had a lot of energy. That was evident when he started to rock his hips back and forth against her own. The medical examination table rocked as his powerful thrusts rocked her.

Isane arched her back, moaning and smacking her lips as ecstasy swam through her body. Her body was already beginning to sweat and her juices began to leak onto his shaft that was currently plunging into her. For Isane, life was pretty fucking fantastic for her at the moment.

Ichigo was much the same. He was shoving his dick into a voluptuous woman and got a front row seat to watch her round, sweaty breasts slap against each other.

Speaking of breasts, Unohana was desperately grabbing at her own rack through her clothes. The two swollen jugs were sweaty and capped with erect nipples begging for attention. She couldn't keep her hands off her breasts, watching the two younger kids where going at it with a sexual passion she hasn't witnessed in nearly a millennium.

Unohana couldn't wait for Ichigo to return to his former level of power.

Once he was back to being the Ichigo Kurosaki of legend, she would accept him.

"Fu-Fuck!" Isane moaned as her back was now arched to extreme levels. Ichigo was sitting on his haunches with his hands on her hips while she leaned heavily on her shoulders, so her back was in the air as they slapped their respective hips against each other to push his cock as deep into her as possible.

And like Unohana, Isane played with her naked, sweaty breasts. Grabbing, twisting, slapping, and squeezing her firm twins. Ichigo just smiled wickedly, happy that she was enjoying herself.

Apparently she was enjoying herself a lot, as her pussy squirted her juices against his lower half. Isane was really enjoying herself and from the feel of her pussy clamping down on his cock, she seemed to be having orgasm after orgasm.

Ichigo kept pounding the lieutenant's lovely pussy, giving it all to fuck Isane stupid. He quickly brought a hand up from her hips to run a hand through his hair. He was then surprised.

Odd. It wasn't sweaty.

For some reason, Ichigo wasn't as tired as he thought he was. Starting to put things together, Ichigo slowly realized that ever since he stepped foot in the Soul Society, he had much more energy and stamina.

Having realized this, he quickly out his new found energy into thrusting even harder into Isane, sending her soft, warm skin rippling throughout her entire body.

"Ohhh Ichigooo~" she moaned out, biting her finger to try and suppress her passionate screams of rapture.

Unohana was in a similar situation, she was also biting her finger to suppress her moans as her left hand had descended down to her own womanhood. But alas, her fingers simply weren't enough. She really needed her vibrating dildo with her if she wanted to get somewhere with her raging arousal.

But sadly, like all good things, this session came to an end. Ichigo tightly gripped Isane's hips for the final few seconds, thrusting as hard as he could with his enhanced body. Isane nearly let loose a scream that would shatter the window when he pressed his dick so far into her that it nearly touched her cervix.

"Ahh!" He moaned hotly before quickly pulling out his juice covered cock from Isane's sopping wet pussy and proceeded to let loose his load onto Isane's toned stomach, the silver haired girl moaning as he shoot his hot ropes onto her.

Unohana reluctantly stopped pleasuring herself to stand up and straighten out her uniform, licking her lips as she watched the boy fire his seed onto her daughter figure.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, you've managed to make quite a mess of my lieutenant," Unohana smiled and teased.

Ichigo, blushing and now lightly covered in a thin sheet of sweat, jumped off the examination table. "Well, what can I say? I'm getting pretty good at this," he said confidently. He had confidence, but don't mistake that for arrogance. He was still somewhat reluctant to be with this many women but even he knew that he had some skill in sex.

"Oh ho ho," she laughed. "Are you challenging me, Mr. Kurosaki?" Unohana.

Ichigo frantically waved his hands in fear. "No ma'am! I was just saying that-"

Unohana didn't listen, already having pretended to mishear him so she could have a chance to touch his cock. "Well Ichigo Kurosaki, let me show you how far ahead of you I am," she said.

She let her right hand out away from her and in a few seconds, it began to lightly glow a hue of light yellow. She was using some form of _Kido_ for some reason. Once her hand was fully covered in the secret _Kido_ , she then grabbed his shaft and lightly tugged. Ichigo looked at her questioningly before she quickly tugged his cock two more times.

And bam!

Like a train, Ichigo's orgasm hit, his cum splattering against her hand and sleeve.

Unohana laughed mockingly as she took away her hand. "See Ichigo, I'm way ahead of you," she smiled. "But don't let that discourage you," she quickly added before scribbling a few things down on her clipboard before making for the door.

Ichigo quickly made to stop her. "Wait Unohana! Urahara told me to come see you about my-"

She once again cut him off. "Your soul, Mr. Kurosaki?" Unohana answered and he nodded. "Your soul is fine dear. After only a few hours here in the Soul Society, it has already began to reforge itself," she revealed, shocking him.

"Well if it has reforge itself, then how come I don't have **Zangetsu**?" Ichigo asked.

Unohana put her clipboard down, realizing that this explanation would take longer than she hoped. "Your spirit or your sword?"

"Both." He answered.

"Well your spirit probably hasn't resurfaced due to your minimal amount of _Reiatsu_ , only lieutenant level _Shinigami_ can summon them. That's why until you get your _Reiatsu_ back up to those levels or beyond, **Zangetsu** won't show up. As for your sword, well, I think it has something to do with you not having an _Asauchi_." Unohana said.

"An _Asauchi_?" Ichigo rose his eyebrow.

Unohana nodded, "a sword mold for every beginning _Shinigami_ to place their soul into, it is the essence of a _Zanpaktou_."

Ichigo just looked at the ground. Kisuke hasn't said a word of this.

"I see." Ichigo mumbled. This barely answered any of his questions and if anything, only created more.

"Oh cheer up," Unohana grabbed his chin and lightly shook it. "You'll get your answers in due time. Until then, just enjoy the fact that you're on your way to becoming a _Shinigami_ again." She tried to cheer him up.

But as Unohana made to leave once again, she turned around again to look at him. "And Mr. Kurosaki, would you like for me to dispose of your human world clothing in exchange for the _Shihakusho_ and _Hakama_ of a _Shinigami_?" She asked.

"Oh that's right," Ichigo realized as he looked over at the pile of his own clothes near the corner. "Kisuke's _Senkaimon_ converted my physical body into a spiritual one so that's why I have my old clothes. But yeah, I'll take the uniform."

"Then I'll be right back," Unohana smiled as Ichigo handed her his clothes. As she went to get him the uniform, she smirked naughtily. He may think she's just gonna throw away his old clothes, but he had no idea that she was going to keep them for her own reasons.

But back in the room, Ichigo sighed as he pulled up a chair and leaned back in it, his body going limp from the suspense he was just in. As he was resting though, Isane groaned as she finally woke up from her mini nap.

"Huh? Wha? What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hi Isane." Ichigo greeted.

"Hey Ichigo..." Isane said before she realized where she was and what had transpired. Immediately her face began to burn bright red from embarrassment, her arm working to cover her breasts in shame.

Ichigo just waved her off. "Oh relax you prude." Ichigo joked before he realized the irony of him saying that.

"So sorry!" Isane apologized, bowing her head. Ichigo just looked at her oddly. This girl took things very seriously.

"Right..." He sighed. "But when Unohana-san gets back from bringing me clothes... would you like to go get something to eat? Or something?" He offered.

Isane quickly jolted up, blushing. "What? Are you serious?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "Woah, I'm sorry if I offended you but-"

"No!" She shouted before blushing deeper and quickly fixing her demeanor. "I mean no, that would be great. I would love to go on a dinner date with you. I was just surprised that you asked me. The way Unohana-Taicho described it, me and you weren't going to be very close." She said honestly.

"Oh my gosh, why do so many people think that!?" He asked. "Just because I'm going to have a harem doesn't mean I'm not gonna give you any attention. You're my girlfriend now, and I want to spend time with you." Ichigo admitted.

"R-Really?" Isane held her arms close to her chest, more specifically her heart that was beating a thousand miles per hour.

"Of course!" Ichigo nodded.

Isane got off the table and quickly pulled the seating Ichigo into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

"For what?" He rose an eyebrow.

"For caring." She added.

Ichigo squeezed her harder. "Oh Isane, I'm a man, not an asshole. I'm always gonna care. I'm gonna care about all my girls whether they want me to or not. Nothing's going to stop me from caring."

"Now," he broke the soft, caring feeling in the room by breaking apart from her. "Let's get me some clothes and something to eat cause I'm starving! I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon!"

Unohana then opened the door, having stood outside the door for a few minutes to hear the heartwarming talk between the new lovers. She was blushing too, Ichigo really had a way of warming a woman's heart.

"Here you go," she handed him his clothes. "And I decided to put some extra cash in there for you two, after all, you two need to eat if you want to grow up strong and healthy!" She smiled.

Ichigo just smirked, Unohana was technically buying him a meal and free food is always good food. As for Isane, her mind already jumped to conclusions about growing and how she wished she wasn't so tall and all that nonsense.

 **Day Two Complete**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **alright folks! I was really feeling this chapter! This was my first time doing Isane so I was kinda psyched! Hope I did her justice! Anyways be sure to review and check out some of my other stories and be sure to keep an eye out on a Ichigo x Riruka one shot that I'm doing for my good friend, Whackybiscuit. Have a nice night!**


End file.
